


Resolutions

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: Lance and Keith have a unique way of ensuring they get some "alone" time together.





	

“Okay… I’ll do it if Keith does,” Lance said, petulantly, his jaw jutting out and arms folded across his chest.

“No way. I’m not agreeing.”

Shiro looked between them, a look of exasperation on his face and Lance could almost see a vein popping out on his smooth forehead. It seemed like Shiro was going to have a brain aneurysm due to their arguing and constant bickering and Shiro’s solution had been to tie them to an old earth tradition. A New Year Resolution. Just one. For them to be “civil” to each other. At all times.

It wasn’t even New Years. Well, not for a guy from Earth like Lance was but they seemed to be celebrating some “new-year-re-birth-festival-type-thing” that Allura observed and so Shiro had seized on the idea and pulled Lance and Keith aside to “talk”.

Lance didn’t get what Shiro’s problem was. As after all, they were working well when it came to forming Voltron and they even trained well together. It was just that they did it with frequent amounts of teasing and arguing. It was just part of the fun. And plus… it was funny seeing Shiro so damn worked up.

“Fine!” Shiro said, throwing up his Galra arm in frustration. “You guys work it out!”

And with that, Shiro stomped out of the room leaving Lance and Keith to their own devices.

“We should stop… “ Keith mumbled as he watched the door close behind Shiro. “He’s going to have an early heart attack or something.”

Lance smirked and stepped forward, his arms wrapping around Keith’s body and his hands resting on the curve of his ass. It was too easy to make Shiro annoyed at them. And too easy to get Shiro to leave them alone so they could have some “quality” time together. Keith had been reluctant to keep up the bickering once they had started, well, Lance guessed it could be called a “relationship” but Lance knew it would have its advantages.

“Yeah… well, we need to get some alone time, Keith and you know it ain’t gonna happen otherwise in this goddamn castle.”

That was very true. Someone always wanted them. Someone was always in their rooms. Or someone was _always_ wanting them to train (namely Shiro). This… this was the one way to be left alone. No Shiro. No Hunk. No Pidge. No Coran or Allura. Just them.

Stepping forward, Lance pushed Keith towards the castle’s cold wall with his hips. Keith seemed unwilling. At least for a moment. Yet it didn’t last. Not when Lance ghosted his lips over Keith’s. Not when their groins pressed together. Not when one of Lance’s hands skimmed up Keith’s spine and reached for his hair.

“So we… gonna keep the game up?” Lance asked, his lips so close to Keith’s it was nearly a kiss.

Keith pouted. “Okay,” he whispered.

With a smirk, Lance pressed forward, his lips teasing and ghosting over Keith’s. His hips thrust forward, the friction making Keith moan his approval and Lance slipped his tongue between those parted lips, tasting stale green goop and peppermint. As yeah, maybe for Shiro’s sanity, they should agree to his resolution but for Lance’s own sanity… like hell he was.


End file.
